lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Further Instructions
foi o terceiro episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 52º de Lost; foi ao ar em 18 de Outubro de 2006 após ser re-programado quando, inicialmente, iria ao ar em 11 de Outubro de 2006 no lugar de . Os destinos de Locke, Eko e Desmond são revelados depois da explosão da escotilha, enquanto Hurley volta ao acampamento na praia para contar a história do que aconteceu quando ele, Jack, Kate e Sawyer encontraram os Outros. Enquanto isso Claire, Paulo e Nikki escutam o discurso de Locke, no qual ele diz que irá atrás dos seus amigos. Sinopse Flashback ]] Após sua dolorosa separação com Helen, Locke havia começado a trabalhar e viver numa comunidade rural, dentro ou perto de Humboldt County, Califórnia. Depois de oferecer transporte a um caroneiro que buscava trabalho durante uma tempestade, Eddie, um xerife local para Locke e requisita sua licença e registro. Após logo mostrá-lo os papéis, o xerife informa que Locke pode ser multado por dar carona. Eddie então não tarda a falar, dizendo que Locke é seu tio. Chegando na comunidade, Locke apresenta a Eddie a Tenda de Meditação, aonde ´´membros de uma família`` podem tomar um novo rumo em suas vidas e decidir qual caminho tomar; e descobrir o que são, fazendeiros ou caçadores. No almoço, Locke introduz Eddie a Mike e Jan, os líderes da comunidade, e diz que trouxe Eddie para que ele possa desenvolver algum trabalho. Locke realiza as graças, e agradece ao Senhor ajudá-lo a ser mais calmo e permiti-lo encontrar uma nova família, real. Após Eddie passar 6 semanas na comunidade, ele questiona Locke sobre a casa verde, à qual ele nunca entrou. Eddie argumenta que existem muitos segredos na família. Locke confirma que irá falar com Mike e Jan, e tentará lhe arrumar uma visita. Na casa verde, que aparenta ser o local onde o grupo desenvolve maconha, Mike e Jan contam seu dinheiro preparando uma fuga. Quando Locke questiona o motivo daquilo ocorrer, os líderes amáveis mostram seu lado negro, revelando a Locke a verdade que descobriram pouco tempo atrás: Eddie é na verdade um policial disfarçado, que compilou evidências para a polícia nos últimos seis meses. Locke confirma que ainda poderia protegê-los - ainda poderiam manter sua família reunida. Com medo de perder sua nova família, John leva Eddie para caçar, planejando matá-lo para "limpar sua bagunça". Locke aprende com Eddie que a polícia o escolheu porque não estava há muito na comunidade e não tinha registros criminais. Quando Locke está prestes a balear Eddie, Eddie tenta acalmá-lo, dizendo que Locke não é um assassino, mas um fazendeiro. Locke o corrige, dizendo que é um caçador. Locke não consegue puxar o gatilho, e Eddie vai embora. Na ilha principal Um close dos olhos de Locke é mostrado, depois uma filmagem do topo das árvores de bambu num conglomerado delas (em uma maneira bem similar ao ). Locke vê um Desmond nu correndo através da selva, e se levanta, olhando para os lados. Momentos depois, ele é acertado na cabeça pelo Cajado de Eko, que cai de alguma das árvores. Ele faz seu caminho para o acampamento. Nesse momento, Locke está mudo e se comunica primeiramente com Charlie, com charadas, e depois utilizando uma folha e uma caneta. Logo, Locke constrói uma Tenda de Meditação no meio da Igreja e Charlie, e antes que possa entrar, ele cria uma conexão com a ilha usando um alucinógeno. Na tenda de meditação, Locke tem uma visão com Boone, que o diz o que fazer a seguir. (Leia abaixo para uma descrição mais detalhada do que ocorreu na visão.) .]] Locke requisita a ajuda de Charlie, e os dois seguem em busca de Eko. Durante a jornada deles, encontram a cruz de Eko e diversos sinais no chão que implicam que Eko foi arrastado por um urso polar. Mais adiante, eles descobrem que a Escotilha foi implodida; Locke, Eko, e Desmond, entretanto, foram aparentemente apenas impelidos para fora da Escotilha. Eles também encontram um javali morto e traços de um urso. Segundos depois, o grupo de busca ouve um som gutural. Eles começam a correr, mas param quando Locke ouve uns ruídos nos arbustos. Como um ato de proteção, ele lança sua faca, e quase acerta Hurley, que segura seu cantil, murmurando "Dude..." Hurley conta a Locke e Charlie o que aconteceu quando encontraram os Outros, como eles capturaram Jack, Kate e Sawyer, como eles o libertaram para contar aos outros sobreviventes o que havia ocorrido, e como o "cara que havíamos prendido na Escotilha" era o líder deles. Locke orderna que Hurley vá fazer o que lhe foi ordenado, enquanto ele está indo salvar a vida de Eko. Charlie o avisa sobre o urso polar. e Locke carregando Eko para fora da caverna.]] Eles descobrem que Eko foi levado até uma caverna por um urso polar. Locke entra na caverna, armado de um spray e sua tocha. Na caverna, ele encontra um caminhão de brinquedo amarelo e um esqueleto com o logo DHARMA da estação Pérola em suas roupas. Ele vê então Eko, desfalecendo no chão. No momento seguinte, o urso polar aparece e ataca. Locke usa o spray de cabelo e a tocha para elaborar um lancha-chamas artesanal, a queima os olhos do urso. O urso polar abandona Eko, e Locke o transporta para fora da caverna. Quando Hurley está caminhando de volta ao acampamento, ele cruza com um Desmond nu, que emerge dos arbustos. nu conversando com Hurley na floresta]] Hurley o empresta uma camisa bastante grande de sue mochila, quando Desmond o conta que ele simplesmente acordou nu, após a explosão. Ele explica a Hurley sobre a chave do mecanismo de segurança, e Hurley o questiona se girar aquela chave "fez aquele barulho anormal" e "e o céu ficar violeta". Desmond replica que perdeu esses detalhes. Hurley o conta que a ilha vibrou, e que Jack, Kate e Sawyer o viram, "imediatamente antes de terem suas cabeças cobertas por sacos." Desmond tenta acalmá-lo, dizendo que Locke logo irá atrás deles, como disse em seu discurso. Quando Hurley, confuso, diz a Locke apenas havia dito que iria atrás de Eko e o urso polar e não havia feito nenhum discurso, Desmond se desculpa, dizendo que ainda está em choque. Quando Charlie busca alguma água para o inconsciente Eko, Locke se desculpa com Eko, dizendo que a culpa é toda sua, que deveria ter deixado Eko apertando o botão, e por causa dele, todos seus amigos estavam agora capturados. Eko acorda, dizendo que Locke ainda pode protegê-los, e que eventualmente os encontraria. Após tudo, ele é um caçador. No momento seguinte, quando Charlie chega, Eko estava ainda inconsciente. e Claire no acampamento.]] Quando eles chegam ao acampamento, um grupo de sobreviventes pergunta por notícias de Jack e Eko. Hurley conta a uma sobrevivente chamada Nikki que Jack não está voltando, porque "Eles o pegaram." Locke toma controle total do grupo, explicando que por "eles", Hurley quer dizer os Outros. Quando Claire começa a questionar sobre Sun, Jin e Sayid, Locke diz que está indo buscar seus amigos -- não sabe como, mas estará. Ele pede que Nikki, Claire e outro sobrevivente chamado Paulo para tomar conta de Eko. Charlie caminha, dizendo que aquele foi um bom discurso. Hurley conta que teve um déjà vu por um momento, depois observa Desmond, parado na praia, tacando pedras no mar. Visão de Locke , Claire e Aaron como uma família na visão de Locke.]] Na Tenda de Meditação, por um tempo parece que Locke não irá ver nada, até que Boone aparece sentando ao seu lado. Locke, nesse ponto, não pode falar, mas sibila "Desculpe-me" a Boone. Boone o desculpa e diz que Locke poderá falar quando tiver algo útil e importante a dizer. e Locke no aeroporto]] Boone então transporta Locke, novamente confinado à cadeira de rodas, ao Aeroporto de Sydney, dizendo que alguém no aeroporto precisa de ajuda. Charlie, Claire e Aaron estão "''bem, por enquanto", e se assemelham a uma família na visão. Locke vê Jin e Sun discutindo, mas Boone diz que Sayid pode ajeitar isto. Hurley está atrás do operador de passagens, digitando os Números num computador. Kate e Sawyer estão se desafiando na fila de checagem, quando Jack está sendo examinado com um detector de metal (que emite um som semelhante ao da escotilha) por Ben Linus. Boone diz a Locke que "não pode ajudá-los, não ainda." Desmond é o piloto na visão, e existem três atendentes de voo o seguindo, ao que Boone diz "ele está ajudando a si mesmo." Desmond está numa escada rolante quando o vemos, e por um segundo, podemos ver uma mulher que relembra Penny tomando o elevador também. Locke toma o elevador no topo de qual encontra sangue acerca do Cajado de Eko. Locke conclui que deverá salvar a vida de Eko, e Boone diz que primeiramente ele deveria limpar sua própria bagunça. Curiosidades *Na primeira vez que Eddie foi levado à comunidade, ele estava usando uma camisa de Geronimo Jackson. *Eddie diz a Locke que ele não quer matá-lo, a mesma coisa que Colleen diz a Sun que ela não é uma assassina. . Locke não atira em Eddie, enquanto Sun atira em Collen. *Durante o primeiro flashback, quando a polícia está checando os documentos das armas de Locke,o endereço marcado é 25164 Franklin St., San Francisco, CA. Esse é um endereço não existente. Franklin St. em San Francisco vai apenas até o 3199. O CEP listado é 94099. Esse CEP é inválido. Em compensação,a data de nascimento de Locke é 15 de Novembro de 1946. *Enquanto Locke, está se arrastando pelos braços escada rolante acima, o mesmo barulho ouvido em "Exodus: Part 2" (quando Locke é arrastado através da floresta pelo Monstro) pode ser escutado. * Um dos esqueletos na caverna dos ursos polares estava vestindo uma camisa com o logotipo da estação pérola, the Pearl. *Charlie saúda Locke com "Você não telefona, você não escreve (You don't call you don't write)". *Charlie diz a famosa frase: "Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer (You don't get to tell me what I can't do)" para Locke do lado de fora da caverna dos ursos. *A sala de computação da estação O Cisne aparenta ter sido completamente destruída deixando apenas uma grande cratera no chão, com caminhos se aprofundando pela terra. *Quando Locke é inicialmente mostrado deitando no chão, a sequência é estranhamente similar à do começo do , com Desmond correndo pela floresta no lugar de Vincent. *Durante a alucinação de Locke pode-se ouvir o Sawyer dizendo "Well wipe the stars out of your eyes, sweetheart."/"Bem, enxugue as estrelas dos seus olhos, querida" à Kate. Ele diz isto à Kate no episódio . *O título do episódio é uma referência ao episódio , no qual Eko diz a Locke para esperar por "further instruction"/"instrução futura", ao se referir ao sonho de Yemi. *Este episódio foi planejado para ser o segundo da terceira temporada, mas houve uma troca com o episódio por causas desconhecidas. *Neste episódio ocorreu a primeira aparição de Rodrigo Santoro (Paulo) e Kiele Sanchez (Nikki) como sobreviventes do acidente. Apesar de não ter sido gravada, no script original do episódio havia uma cena na qual Claire ficaria chocada de encontrar Nikkie Paulo na barraca de Jack. *De acordo com Kristin (from E! Online), foi cogitada a possibilidade de Charlie e Claire se beijarem neste episódio, mas a ideia foi descartada. Referências Culturais *Charlie menciona assistir documentários em "The Beeb". Esse é um apelido para a (British Broadcasting Corporation). *Charlie diz que ouviu dizer que árvores têm conversas interessantes. Essa é uma referência ao papel de Dominic Monaghan em , onde seu personagem passa algum tempo com os . * No bastão de Mr. Eko está escrito: "Rom 6:12", um referência à Bíblia capítulo Romanos (Romans) 6:12 "Let not sin therefore reign in your mortal body, that ye should obey it in the lusts thereof." * Quando Locke está dirigindo, está tocando a música "Feel Like Going Home", de Whiteley Brothers. Essa é a faixa #8 num CD chamado Bluesology. *A incapacidade de Locke para falar depois da explosão na escotilha, alude a história bíblica de Zachariah (Lucas, cap. 1, vs 1-20 e vs 62-64). Zacharias não acreditou na mensagem dos anjos de que teria um filho. Como Locke, quando renovou sua fé de que estava perdido, foi capaz de voltar a falar. Zachariah provou sua fé dando o nome de John a seu filho, como o anjo havia lhe dito. *Charlie diz: "Vou ficar aqui, caso você se transforme num macaco." Essa é uma referência a 'Estados Alterados', um romance e filme no qual o protagonista toma drogas tribais drugs para privação dos sentidos, fazendo regredir a um estado de neandertal quase humanoide. Temas Recorrentes *Eko está no caminho da morte, mas é salvo por Locke. *Eddie se disfarça para se infiltrar na colônia dos amigos de Locke. *Locke se decepciona com Eddie's e o convida para uma falsa caçada. *Eddie diz a Locke, "Você não é um assassino. Você é um bom homem." Locke não consegue puxar o gatilho e matá-lo. *Locke salva Mr. Eko após Boone lhe dizer para "limpar sua bagunça" . *No bastão de Mr. Eko está escrito "4:8:15:16". *O número de registro de Eddie no departamento de polícia é: 84023. *Assim como Hurley disse em , Locke diz a Charlie que coisas ruins acontecem com quem fica perto dele. Questões não respondidas *Quem são os esqueletos na caverna do urso polar? Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio Further Instructions * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio... Categoria:Centrado em Locke